Distraction
by deadgirlwalkingthehalls
Summary: Nikki just broke up with Anton. How does Harry comfort her?


**What happened after Nikki broke up with Anton in South Africa? What did Harry say to comfort her? No spoilers really unless you haven't seen the last episode.**

Nikki scanned the sea of faces looking for Harry and Leo as she pulled her suitcase through the sliding doors. She noticed Harry's straw hat over the crowd and headed over to him.

"Ah Nikki we were wondering where you were?" Leo said, as he embraced Nikki in a hug.

"Sorry I got a bit tied up," replied Nikki wearily as she dumped her small canvas bag on one of the chairs next to them. Harry looked around and asked, "Where's Anton? I thought he'd want to give you a huge romantic goodbye before you left."

"It didn't work out. I don't think I'll be seeing him again." She replied wearily sitting down next to her back. Nikki rubbed her head to try to stop the headache she could feel coming on. Leo glanced at Harry with a look on his face telling him to be nice.

"Well neither of us liked him anyway," Harry smiled sympathetically with a slight grin on his face, as he sat next to her and slung his arm over her shoulders and gave her a warm squeeze.

"Harry..." Leo started to say, and then rolled his eyes. Nikki looked up at Leo and gave him a small smile before looking in the opposite direction to try and hide her tears that were forming in her eyes.

"Oh Nikki. I'm sorry." Harry sighed placing a kiss to her temple and pulling her into a fierce hug. She burrowed her head into his shirt and finally the tears that had been threatening to fall the whole journey to the airport, came out. She started sobbing quietly into his shirt. She gripped it in her fist and burrowed her head further into his shirt.

"I'll go and get us some coffee," Leo stated quietly before heading over to the small coffee shop where he stood and watched Nikki hold onto Harry like her life depended on it. Nikki pulled her head away from Harry's shirt and glanced up at him.

"Oh I'm sorry, I've made a wet patch on your t-shirt," Nikki blushed and looked back down feeling embarrassed at having let her walls down so easily in front of Harry. Especially in front of Harry.

"Don't be embarrassed," he replied softly. "Besides, it looks like I have just dribbled on myself," Harry grinned at her. Nikki couldn't help but give him a small grin back. "Now that's the Nikki I like to see." Harry told her. He reached up and gently wiped away the tears from under her eyes with the pad of his thumb. She lent into his touch and closed her eyes with a small sigh escaping from her lips.

"Right, Nikki this one's for you and Harry, this is yours," Leo said whilst handing the coffee to the two younger pathologists who took it gratefully. "Ah that's our plane, Harry will take your bags," Leo assured Nikki.

"Yes Master!" Harry replied with mocking salute making Nikki and Leo laugh.

"I can't wait to get home," Stated Nikki as she leant back in the uncomfortable seats on the plane. Leo and Harry had placed her in the middle of them earning a curt reply from Nikki that she wasn't a baby, so they should stop treating her like one. She closed her eyes and put both arms on the armrests either side. Her arm brushed Harry's and she felt the familiar butterflies in her tummy return. "Don't be stupid." She thought. "He'll never feel the same way about you!"

"I'm sorry I was so upset before," Nikki spoke sheepishly.

"Nikki, you had a right to be!" Leo said using his tone he used for when either or both of his colleges were being stupid or childish.

"No but, I don't even know why I was so upset. I mean, yes I liked him and everything but there was never a spark. You know the butterflies and all that." She told them turning her head from Leo to Harry.

"Well, once we're back. You can take your pick from the whole Metropolitan Police Force," Harry grinned at her. She smiled back sadly.

"I don't want any of them," Nikki replied, before turning back to look at the seat in front and closing her eyes. She hoped that sleep came easily.

Two hours later she still wasn't asleep. Nikki turned to look at Leo who was fast asleep. Harry had been wriggling a lot too so she turned to him hoping to find him awake but unluckily his eyes were closed too. She sighed with boredom and irritation at her insomnia.

"Can't sleep?" Harry spoke making her jump. She put her hand up to her heart.

"God you scared me. I thought that you were asleep." She replied, shifting in her seat to face Harry properly.

"No such luck. I've been awake the whole time," He sighed and turned his head to look at her.

"Shall I get my IPod?" She asked.

"Yes but as long as we don't listen to anything too cheesy or happy," He responded sitting up slightly to give Nikki access to her bag under her seat.

"Well aren't you a bundle of joy today," She retorted whilst picking up her bag and rummaging through it. She extracted it from her bag and handed Harry the headphone. "Ok, you can pick first," She said as she rested her head on Harry's shoulder, trying to get comfortable. He scrolled through and settled on one of his favourites, putting the IPod onto shuffle. He rested his head on top of her head, breathing in her perfume and the sweet smell of mango from her shampoo.

Twenty minutes later and Nikki still wasn't asleep and her right arm was going numb from where it was trapped against the armrest. The playlist had finished and she was getting very bored again.

"Harry, are you awake?" She whispered, not wanting to wake him if he wasn't.

"No." Harry replied immediately, grinning slightly. Nikki chuckled and moved her head out from under his. She lifted the armrest and rubbed her sore arm. She ran her hands through her hair and groaned in frustration.

"Harry," she whined. "Why can't I sleep?" She asked. Harry leant forward and tapped the side of her head.

"Because you're thinking too much. About Anton and South Africa and everything." He replied turning to face her. "Maybe you just need something to take your mind off it," He wondered.

"Yes because we're forty five thousand feet in the air and there's so much to do on this plane. What could possibly take my mind-" She didn't get to finish her sentence before Harry leant down and placed a kiss firmly on her lips. She could feel his hot breath on her face as he pulled away slightly. She didn't want him to stop. Nikki closed the gap between them again and pulled him down for another kiss. Her hand rested on his cheek and his hands behind her back, trying to pull her closer. Once lack of oxygen became a problem she pulled away and rested her forehead on his, breathing heavily. "Well that definitely distracted me," She smiled nervously looking into his eyes. She had wanted this for so long. He pulled away and leant back on his seat not missing the look of hurt that flashed across Nikki's face.

"I shouldn't have done that Nikki. God I'm so stupid. You've just broken up with Anton and there I go, kissing you when you probably don't even know what you want." He said turning his head up to the ceiling of the plane.

"Hey. Hey!" She spoke grabbing his face between her hands and pulling it to look at her. "Look at me." She cried. "I know what I want and I don't want half the police force and I don't want Anton and I definitely don't want some other guy. But I do want you." Nikki was crying by now, letting the silent tears run down her face. "It's always been you. I love you!" She told him pulling his head closer to her. Harry was tearing up now as she placed kisses on his forehead, his cheeks, his nose and finally settling on his lips again. Harry pulled away again.

"I love you too. And I'm sorry if I've hurt you before but, it's always been you too," He spoke softly placing another small kiss on her lips.

"Finally. To be honest I can't really deal with anymore sexual tension between the two of you" Said Leo grinning at them. They both turned and laughed at him. "Just be careful this time." He said.

"We will. I don't want to mess this up again." Harry replied placing a kiss on Nikki's cheek. "Now let's get some sleep." Harry grinned as he leant back. Nikki followed, placing her head on his chest and sighing contently, happy at last.


End file.
